


Truth in the Static

by redqueentheory



Series: I'm With the Band [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (kind of), Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Flirting, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, elf ears: they’re sensitive, fantasy anatomy, light slapping, vibrating sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueentheory/pseuds/redqueentheory
Summary: Taako slips up. Brad takes advantage.





	Truth in the Static

It's not that he deliberately sets out to hide it. It’s just that... Taako is starting to learn very well how his own limits and weaknesses can be used against him, so when it doesn’t come up, and Brad never quite manages to catch him unawares such that he reveals it, he doesn’t see any point in raising it himself. Brad seems to know instinctively how to push him to the absolute limit of what he’s able to bear and then bring it all crashing down, leaving him spinning and blissed-out and utterly, completely wrecked; Taako doesn’t want to make it any easier.

And anyway, everything is going so well, when he's falling into bed - his own, or Brad's - multiple times a week feeling pleasantly sore, scattered with welcome fingertip bruises on his shoulders and hips and thighs. He's not lacking for anything. It doesn't even occur to him to bring it up, at first, and after that- it's a complicated mess. He wants to ask, let Brad scold him for being greedy and demanding before following through on doing it anyway; but he also doesn't want to cheerfully hand over a gilt-edged weapon he knows will be perfectly turned against him. So he keeps it to himself, and Brad's own predilections have him burying his hands in Taako's hair or pressing relentlessly into his hips, and he's safe.

He knows that it‘s inevitable. He tries not to think about it too often, but the twin snakes of fear and anticipation coil around him every time he's reminded, every time Brad's claws brush past an ear and he has to bite back a moan, every time his fingers interlace at the back of Taako's head and the heels of his hands press against the shell of his ears just so and Taako has to let his strangled noises of appreciation muffle against Brad's cock.

That's where he finds himself when it finally happens, too. Taako shows up to their ‘session’ with a toy inside himself, as instructed, and Brad makes him kneel by the door to wait. He starts out seething but then notices - almost too faintly to make out - the toy begin to vibrate. He looks at Brad's face, trying to grab his attention from where he’s engrossed in paperwork, to no avail; but then he hears the tune Brad is humming, different than usual, the slow increase in tempo aligning with the increase in intensity from the vibrating plug.

Taako progresses from annoyed to exasperated to increasingly pliant, feeling the blush spread across his cheeks and down his neck against his will, his blood pounding through him. After what feels like forever but is probably more like ten minutes, Brad smirks at him and gestures him forwards - "On your knees, still, pet," - and Taako goes, awkwardly knee-walking his way over to where Brad sits in his chair, legs wide, fly undone, casually stroking himself.

"Are you going to be good?" Brad coos, sliding a hand into Taako's hair and guiding him gently towards Brad's cock. The callus on his finger - Taako thinks it’s probably instrument-related, but hasn’t asked - brushes against Taako's ear briefly, and it’s all he can do not to cry out.

It’s a rhetorical question. He guides Taako's mouth onto his cock and immediately sits back in the chair, musing, "Very pretty blush today, pet," which should be a warning to Taako to brace himself, but controlling his reaction to the plug is taking up most of his concentration and besides, it hasn’t come up before. So when Brad slides two fingers on each hand up his cheekbones, following the path of the blush, he doesn’t realise until it happens that Brad is going to continue on, scraping edged nails along the shell of Taako's ears in unison.

It’s too much. The sudden fizzing sensation sends twin thunderclaps through his system, racing down his spine and sparking off the now-pulsing plug. He tips over into an intense, entirely unwelcome orgasm, jerking backward from Brad's lap and crying out, and immediately feels both incredibly desperate for more attention to his most obvious and vulnerable places and deeply embarrassed about what Brad will make of the sudden collapse of his control.

Taako can’t look at him, instead pressing his forehead into Brad's knee.

"Pet."

"Yes?" he mumbles, against Brad's pants.

"Did you just-" Brad's voice is incredulous, which is fine, but it's also amused, and Taako hates this. Hates that not only has he handed over this most potent of weapons but that he didn't do it on his own terms. Give Brad an inch and he takes a fucking mile, and drags Taako headfirst into his own humiliation the whole way; this is a good deal more than an inch and both of them know it. Most of all, though, he hates how even through all of that there’s a feeling of expectation, like honeyed wine pooling in his stomach. That being caught in a lie of omission just makes him excited about being punished for it.

“Pet. Sweetheart.” There’s unabashed delight in Brad’s voice now. “Did you just come? Already?”

Taako says nothing, but he pushes his face harder into Brad’s leg, trying to force the furious blush away through sheer will, knowing he’s not succeeding.

“Stand up,” Brad orders him, still delighted. He clambers reluctantly to his feet, and stares sullenly at the wall past Brad’s shoulder, until a hand snakes up to curl around the back of his neck, reach fingers up into his hair, tug his head around until he’s facing Brad directly and has to determinedly look at the dip of clavicle underneath Brad’s shirt collar. Brad’s other hand loops into the purely decorative belt of his shorts and tugs him forward until his legs are either side of Brad’s knee.

“Now, pet, that’s just delicious,” Brad murmurs, releasing the belt to press into the obvious wetness at the front of the shorts, cooling rapidly.

Taako wrinkles his nose. “Gross,” he remarks, and Brad laughs at him.

“Maybe if you hadn’t been such a desperate little thing you wouldn’t be in this uncomfortable situation,” Brad says, chiding. “What can have possessed you to have made you lose control so quickly?” He reaches his hand back around to Taako’s ass, slides thick fingers underneath the fabric of the shorts. They’re tight anyway, and the extra addition just pulls them taut over his already-sensitive dick; he moans, strangled and becoming more so as Brad pushes carelessly in between his asscheeks to nudge a finger up against the now-immobile plug.

“Toys?” Brad muses, pressing with his finger in a slow rhythm. “Can’t be that. We’ve done this sort of thing before.” He withdraws his hand, pushes Taako gently backwards by the waist. “Shorts off.”

Taako pulls the belt out of the belt loops, fingers clumsy, and shucks the shorts over his hips with a degree of relief. He didn’t bother with underwear - Brad smirks at him, and pulls him forward again until he’s forced to lean onto Brad’s leg or stumble against him. He flails awkwardly with his hands, finally gripping the armrests of the chair and propping his knee against the edge of the seat, still staring determinedly at Brad’s collarbone, ignoring how his bare thigh is nudging up against Brad’s still-hard cock, which leaves a wet smear of his own saliva on his skin.

“Or maybe you got yourself ready for the plug and couldn’t help it, just had to touch yourself while you were waiting to leave, and it just got all too much. Is that it, perhaps, pet?” he says smoothly, hands gliding up Taako’s sides and back down to his hips. “It’s all right, you can tell me, I’ll forgive you this once. You’ve suffered enough already.”

Taako bites his lip, flicks his eyes up to Brad’s face, briefly, and shakes his head.

“No?” Brad says, and digs his fingers into Taako’s hips. “Why don’t you want to tell me?” It’s glib, but his fingers are gripping tight. “You don’t trust me?”

“It’s embarrassing,” Taako mutters. Shifts slightly, to let his leg rub against Brad’s cock. Brad huffs a breath and rocks his hips up against Taako’s.

“Can’t be any more embarrassing than coming in your shorts like a teenager grinding on his first boyfriend,” Brad says, syrupy-sweet, and Taako feels the blush flare, two high points of colour on his cheeks which are probably visible from the planet’s surface. And that’s what does it; Brad says, “This is such a lovely colour,” and reaches up again, strokes a thumb out across Taako’s cheekbone, and the heightened sensitivity in his ears has him reaching up to bat the hand away before it can get to them, without thinking, lifting his gaze to Brad’s eyes.

Brad stares at him, then a grin slowly stretches across his face. “Oh, I see. I’ve heard of this, but I hadn’t thought to check.” He reaches a hand towards Taako’s ear again, and Taako reflexively bats it away again, before Brad seizes his hand and presses the knuckles hard between thumb and forefinger. “You know what to say if you want me to stop, pet.”

It’s honestly on Taako’s lips, for a second. He could say it, and Brad would step back, and leave him alone. But he doesn’t want to say it; he’s been sitting on this for weeks, anticipation building, dreading being found out all and hoping for it all at once.

“Don’t,” he whispers, instead, and Brad’s grin sharpens into something feral as he guides Taako’s hands together and encircles both of his wrists with forefinger and thumb, tugging his arms up, gentle enough, but insistent. Taako’s breath starts to come short as he hangs, body held taut between Brad’s hand on his wrists and Brad’s thigh between his legs. Brad lifts his free hand to curl around the side of Taako's jaw, then runs a finger up the shell of his ear.

He's expecting it, but he gasps anyway. Brad chuckles softly and repeats the movement with force, before he grips the tip of his ear and pulls. Just slightly, but enough. Taako heaves a sobbing breath and writhes, dragging down against the grip on his wrists. The movement slides his crotch along Brad’s thigh and there’s really no way to pretend he’s not fully hard again.

“Pet. My pet. I can’t believe you kept this from me? It’s so lovely,” Brad says to him, all cruelly exaggerated fondness. “Look at you, I bet you could come from just this. I’d love to see you try. I’m going to schedule that in for next time, but for now-” He lets Taako’s wrists go, and his arms drop to his sides. Brad digs fingers into his thigh. “Straddle my waist.”

Taako slides his leg over Brad’s, mutely, and gasps as he digs his hands into Taako’s ass and slides him forward, flush against Brad’s cock. “That’s right. That’s good.” His hand slides up to grip the base of the plug again, and pulls it back before pushing against it, savagely, fucking Taako with it, and it’s safe and normal enough for him to whine, press back against it. This he knows and expects and likes.

Brad splays a hand between his shoulder blades before sliding the plug out and tossing it on the desk, murmuring, "Are you ready?" in Taako's ear, the gravelly rasp of his own voice betraying his eagerness.

"Y-yuh huh," Taako manages thickly, eyes sliding shut. Brad chuckles breathlessly, saying, "We really need to work on your enunciation, pet," before lifting him bodily by the ass and sliding home with a hissed noise of appreciation.

Taako lets out a muttered expletive, grinds down as he loops his arms loosely around Brad's neck, going pliable in anticipation of Brad's - well. But his expectation isn't met, and he cracks his eyelids, bites out a sly "What's the holdup?"

Brad smirks at him, hands coming up to the sides of his head, grasping both ears and pulling.

Taako can't help a strangled yelp, tensing up against the staticky shocks it sends racing across his skin. Brad grunts and says, "Oh, that's-" and breaks off with a sharp breath. Pulls again, and Taako whimpers, twitching, clenching around the cock in his ass. Brad breathes out a soft, “Oh, that’s very good,” as he strokes again, firmly. Taako can’t help but grind down, shuddering, and both of them moan softly.

“You like it when I touch them,” Brad says. It’s not a question, so Taako doesn’t answer; he probably couldn’t anyway - he’s vaguely aware of making a stream of senseless noises but can’t help himself. Brad’s grip on his ears turns tight, and he yelps again, tenses up before going boneless, wailing softly, aching pleasure and twisting pain balanced on a knife edge.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Brad says, tone even.

Taako sucks in a breath, pushes through the maddening sensation in his ears to say, “Gods, finally.” Brad makes a small amused noise and slaps him. It’s not particularly forceful but Taako gasps anyway, claps a hand over the stinging welt, and Brad seizes the opportunity to pull back hard on the other ear as he rocks his hips upwards.

“Don’t sass me,” Brad tells him. “Has it ever worked for you before?”

“M-mostly, yeah,” Taako says, managing a grin, and Brad slaps him again. “Fuck!”

“Suddenly an absolute brat,” Brad muses, slides his hands down to grip Taako’s ass firmly. The chair spins, and Taako barely has time to register the sensation of movement before he lands on the desk, winded. Brad leans over him, braces his hands to either side of Taako’s head, growls, “Keep your pretty mouth shut until I tell you otherwise.”

Taako rolls his eyes and exaggeratedly purses his lips together, but he can’t hide how the order thrills him, seizes the parts of him most eager to please, has him arching his back shamelessly. Brad sneers and ruts forward; Taako exhales with force but manages to keep it quiet, rolls his hips down, wraps his legs around Brad’s waist. He digs his heels in as Brad withdraws and then snaps his hipsforward again, settles into a rhythm just a hair short of rough.

He's so focused on the movement of Brad’s hips and wordlessly encouraging more, harder, deeper, that the sudden sensation of rough fingertips on the edges of his ears takes him completely by surprise, despite everything. It crackles over his scalp but he manages to bite down the whine before it tears its way free of his throat..

The pressure and speed of Brad's fingers increases, sparking off his nerves as Brad’s hips snap faster. He knows with absolute certainty that it’s a test, so he chokes down the next round of noises he’s completely desperate to make and wraps his hand around his own cock, focusing his attention on the blunt sensation over the delicate one.

“Do it,” Brad grits out. “Go on, I want to feel you.”

It’s all the encouragement Taako needs; he immediately assumes the pace he most likes, a slow drag and twist, and Brad slows too, to keep pace. It doesn’t take him long, and as his breath starts to come short and his hand starts to move more erratically, Brad tugs hard on the tips of his ear. The sensation is muted after so much attention but it’s still enough to send him spinning wildly out over the edge, coming hard into his own hand, stifling himself to remain blessedly silent.

Brad speeds up again, erratic, before he leans down to say, “Back on track, pet,” in a low voice. The barest touch of his lips on Taako’s ear has him convulsing with an aftershock, and Brad says, “Oh, that’s-” and follows him over.

Neither of them moves for a moment, breathing hard. Eventually Taako says, “Looks like it was as good for you as it was for me.”

Brad snorts a laugh into his neck, before lifting his head to give Taako a stern look. “You’re just determined to make me hurt you today.”

“Oh, would you?” Taako says, breathily. “Please, Mr Bradson?”

Brad pulls out, slaps his ass almost affectionately before retrieving the plug. “I’m going to put this back inside you, now,” he says, conversational, and does, laughing meanly at the cut-off, broken little noise Taako can’t help but make as he feels it settle into place.

“Do you have enough patience to wait for me to get home after work when I can really take it out on you?” Brad says, taking a step back to let Taako get his feet on the ground, lever himself back off the desk.

“Maybe. I guess you’ll find out.” Brad is already humming a quick cleaning spell for Taako’s shorts, then throws them at his head. Taako snatches then out of the air, shimmies back into them.

“It seems likely I’m going to have a good time either way,” Brad says, as Taako collects Brad's keys out of the usual drawer.

“Have I ever disappointed you?” Taako pours as much coquettishness into his tone as possible.

Brad just rolls his eyes. “Frequently. Now get out of my office, I’ve got things to do.”

Taako sighs an exaggerated sigh. “Finish up early? I’m bored.”

“I’m sure you’ll find something to keep yourself entertained,” Brad says, significantly, and Taako laughs on his way out of the door.

“Probably. I’ll send you a picture.”

**Author's Note:**

> Laughs nervously.
> 
> Thanks again to Goose and WG for beta notes and to all three for cheerleading this extremely self-indulgent nonsense.
> 
> Title is from ’Want’ by Kelsey Waters.


End file.
